The drive to conserve fuel by consumers has resulted in the proliferation of various types of energy-saving vehicles. For example, many environmentally conscious drivers are seeking more compact gasoline-powered cars that offer higher fuel economy, while others are turning to vehicles powered by electric power (EV) or hybrid-electric power (HEV).
While these types of vehicles offer clear savings in terms of energy usage, there are also other factors, such as the driving habits of a consumer that can affect how much energy is consumed. Accelerating too quickly, frequent braking, excess idling, and high-speed driving are among the behaviors that can negatively impact fuel consumption.
While most consumers conceptually understand that their fuel economy is improved by using such energy-saving vehicles and by adopting more energy efficient driving habits, it would be desirable to provide a way to convey the actual energy consumption for the vehicles as a monetary amount, thereby enabling a clear understanding by consumers as to how their vehicles, as well as their driving habits, affect bottom line costs.